This specification generally relates to information presentation.
Web sites have been configured for providing video content to users. Some video content web sites are supported by sponsor revenue (e.g., advertising revenue) and can provide content to users in addition to requested video content. To determine content to be provided to users, some video content web sites define rules and policies and/or optimize for generating revenue from content sponsors.